At Ease
by Fantasyfan4ever
Summary: Percy reunites with his girlfried, Penelope Clearwater, after summer break. Just a cute, simple oneshot. Takes place in Prisoner of Azkaban. Rated T just in case.


**A/N Hey readers! So, school is around the corner for me, but I will still endeavor to write as much as possible. For those of you in school, I hope you all enjoyed the summer and are settling in for the new school year.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K Rowling is the lucky one, not me. **

* * *

Percy Weasley anxiously ruffled his hair for the twelfth time as he stood in the corridor of the Hogwarts express. The train was taking him to his last year of school, and he wanted to make it the best year yet. With his gleaming Head Boy badge, he hoped to establish as much control and order to the student body despite criminal Sirius Black being on the run.

However, none of that was in his mind at the moment. All Percy cared about was looking good for his girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater. In fact, that was the reason for his apprehension; he was standing right outside the prefect compartment where they had agreed to meet before the prefect meeting began.

Never the expert at romance, he always made sure to keep his appearance in shape. After all, once he began speaking to Penny, his mind wandered to a different dimension, and he was barely aware of anything but her.

A soft giggle interrupted his day dreaming. He sighed fondly at the familiar sound as a smile spread. Oh, how he missed that lovely sound.

Giving himself one last inspection, he opened the compartment door and gazed at the sight before him.

Sitting at a table, a girl was intently reading from a book with gleaming eyes. Her brown hair covered one side of her fair face like a curtain. She scratched at her small nose as she turned a page.

Percy observed her with his mind already clouded. It seemed like her very presence had superior effects on him. As hard as he had contemplated it, he never could figure out the exact reason. Well, he supposed that love and logic just didn't mix.

"Percy!" an excited voice exclaimed. Rapidly blinking his eyes, Percy suddenly realized that Penny was affectionately gazing at him. The Ravenclaw quickly shut her book and sprung up from her chair. Heat rose from his neck to his cheeks as he wondered how long she had noticed him. He hastily closed the door and walked towards her.

"Oh, Penny. You have no idea how much I've missed you," he said as he wrapped her around his arms.

"Same here Perce. You look great."

He released her and stared at her face. "You look as radiant as ever. I, I just don't know how else to describe you." He mentally scolded himself for acting so lame.

She rolled her eyes in amusement and kissed his cheek. "Oh, stop it you," she muttered. She eyed his Head Boy badge fastened to his cloak and grinned. "Congrats Perce. I knew you would get it; you are the perfect man for the job."

He blushed intensely from the compliment. "Thanks Penny. Congrats yourself," he added as his blue eyes located her badge pinned on her cloak. "You've really deserved it."

"Thanks," she whispered as she awkwardly scratched her neck. Percy looked up at her in confusion before realization hit him. His blush deepened, and his eyes widened.

"Oh, gosh. I'm sorry… I didn't mean…I never meant to…"

Penny placed a finger on his mouth. "Don't worry about it," she assured him with amused eyes, "you're a guy. It's part of your instincts."

Her finger slightly moved as Percy smirked.

She continued in a passionate tone. "Look, Percy. You don't always have to worry about interacting with me. I love you for who you are, so just be yourself, alright? You're such a sweet, charming young man, and I am honored to be with you."

She removed the finger and gave him a warm hug.

Percy looked down at her with twinkling eyes and replied, "Of course Penny. Your wish is my desire. And, I never want you to change. I will always love you completely, and that shall remain no matter what happens. You shouldn't be the one honored; I feel hardly worthy for you."

Before she could comment, his lips fell into hers. She moaned in pleasure and wrapped her arms around his waist to keep herself from fainting. Once they let go for breath, Penny laid her head on his shoulder. "That definitely makes you worthy," she stated.

Percy grinned and laid a kiss on her head. "Glad to hear it," he responded. For the first time in his life, he felt completely at ease.

**A/N Alright, I'm not the greatest at writing fluff, but I did my best. Thank you for reading the oneshot; please R&R! **


End file.
